


Guest Grumps

by IZKitty



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Scary Games, Teasing, The Witch's House - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZKitty/pseuds/IZKitty
Summary: When Arin is away, you and Dan will play! Though he may not be too pleased with your choice of game...
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You
Kudos: 28





	Guest Grumps

It was hard for you to say 'no' to your friends. Anyone who knew you would always approach you first for any favors that they needed. Which was how you found yourself sitting on the couch with Danny, the other veteran Grump currently on tour with his Scribble Showdown team. Arin had asked you to play a few games with Dan in order to fill time slots, as apparently the Lovelies had wanted to see more of you after your debut on a recent Ten Minute Power Hour. Ironically enough, you weren't even a full-time Grump. You had just been sitting in the room when Tucker had panned across the couch. You loved the gang, but you had your own channel to work on, and given that you were more used to playing horror games, you could hazard a guess as to why the viewers had wanted you to sit in with the easily scared singer currently working on the video capture.

After things were set up, Danny hit the ‘record’ button and started the episode. “Welcome back to Game Grumps! And since Arin's too famous to be here today, I have a special guest with me.” Turning to you, he said, “Introduce yourself to the Lovelies.”

“Hey, I’m [y/n], and I have no idea what I’m doing here!” you said simply, causing Danny to laugh.

“Because you demanded it!" Dan retorted, referring to the audience. "And for some reason, Arin backed you guys up on it. Is it because we’re going to play something I won’t like?” he asked you nervously.

Smirking at him, you responded, “Oh, you’re going to love this one, Dan. It’s a little game I call, The Witch’s House.”

Looking at the game's simplistic title card, Danny joked, “Yeah, I...I caught that from the plain white text on screen. So, am I playing this, or do you want to?”

You held up your hands at the offer. “I’ve paid my dues to this game. I'd rather see you play it,” you said with a grin.

“Oh, Jesus. This is gonna scare me, isn’t it?” Danny whimpered.

You shrugged. “Maybe...maybe not,” you said rather childishly.

“Don’t play games with me, [y/n]! You know I don’t do well with this shit!” Danny exclaimed, but you placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“Danny, it’s fine. This game is weird, and a bit scary, but it’s cute and whimsical, too! Trust me, you’ll love it.”

Staring back up at the green and blue intro screen, Danny sighed and said, “Okay, let’s do this.”

You watched on as Danny slowly made his way towards the house, only stopping just outside for a cute black cat that happened to be his save file. “Okay, so cats are good. That’s nice to know.” He then stepped into the only other room in the house, and was met with a note on the opposite wall, and a blood spot directly in front of it. “Oh, God. What the fuck is that?” He looked at you, but you mimed zipping your mouth shut. “Don’t give me that silent bullshit! Just tell me what the blood does!”

“Step on it and find out, if you’re so curious,” you suggested, unable to hide the mischief in your voice. Groaning, Danny slowly stepped up next to the spot, then moved one space up. Immediately, the walls crushed his character, Viola, into a pulp, and he screamed in terror.

“You said it wouldn’t be that scary!” he shouted at you, but you were too busy laughing at his reaction. Giving an exasperated sigh, he mumbled, “Two minutes in, and the game is already playing tricks. Whatever, that’s cool. Fuck this house.” 

He then worked his way around a teddy bear puzzle, which involved cutting off a poor toy's bloody limbs to fit the body into a basket. He breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed to work, only for a giant evil teddy bear to loudly break the door down and kill him for revenge. After getting over another fright, he yelled, “Does everything in this house want me fucking dead?!”

You nodded, giving him a nonchalant shrug. “Pretty much.” Danny took a deep breath, then opened the save file and tried the puzzle again.

~~~

The game went on in a similar pattern after that, and Danny was making slow progress, with death meeting him around every corner. He had gotten his hands chopped off by a ghost, his head bitten off by a spider, his eyes ripped out from reading a book so charmingly titled, “The Book of Death,” his back stabbed with flying knives, and his entire body crushed by an evil, rampaging skull. “How many jump scares are in this fucking game?!” he shouted as yet another flower pot fell over and shattered.

“You’re not even halfway done, dude,” you replied, laughing at the expression on his face. “Hey, buck up, you’re coming up to the frog part.”

“What do you…” But before he could finish his sentence, Danny entered a room with a square pond, and a seemingly innocent little frog sitting in the middle. “Is the frog going to lick out my intestines, or something?” he asked grimly.

You laughed and said, “No, Dan. He’s a friend! Talk to him!” Not trusting you for a second, Danny slowly made his way up to the frog, and was surprised to find out that you had been right. The froggy friend responded with the image of a heart over its head as it approached, happily joining the inventory, and Dan sighed with relief. “Finally, something happy to see me in this goddamn game!” You giggled at his comment, and he gave you an accusing look. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” you replied casually, still giving him a knowing smirk. After completing another puzzle and dying several times in more knife-ridden hallways, however, he discovered what you were laughing about. Danny had reached a steel door, and the text informed him that something was slithering on the other side. “A snake?” he asked, and you nodded. He then noticed that there was an option that read, 'feed the snake.' “...I have to sacrifice the frog, don’t I?” Another nod from you. Danny felt like crying as he said, “I’m sorry, Froggy, but it’s either you, or me. And I’ve died enough in this fucking house already.” He then shoved the frog into the open window on the door, and there was a snap, and then silence.

Opening the door, Danny found that the beast was gone, along with the frog. “Oh, thank God. Nothing weird for- what the hell?!” As he opened the next door to leave, a quick flash of the same frog sprite from before appeared behind him. “Is he alive? Did he make it? WHAAAT THE FUCK?!” Danny went back inside to retrieve his friend, only to find that the simple wooden room had turned into what looked like a living organ, throbbing and pulsing with horrifying squishing sounds accompanying the display.

After a long pause, Danny put his face in his hands and sighed. “I don’t want to play this game anymore,” he whined.

~~~

More jump scares, puzzles, and death awaited Danny from that point on. He freaked out at everything that moved, including a rather active toy soldier that shot him multiple times for playing a music box wrong. The Mona Lisa made an appearance, only to trap him in a painting moments later. And several skeletons decided to kill him after he had inappropriately borrowed something that belonged to them. Finally, he made it to the final floor.

“Oh, Jesus. What is this now?” Dan asked worriedly as he found himself in a garden-like room, surrounded by trees and various flowers.

Patting his shoulder, you said, “I’m really proud of you for making it this far, so let me give you the rundown here. The white flowers in the middle of this room are hated by the yellow flowers in the room on the left. You need to kill the white flower to gain the yellow flowers’ favor, and they’ll give you a medicinal powder to offer to a sick man in the prison cells. There’s a riddle telling you how to properly kill the flowers, but just pick ‘pluck’ from the options.” He did so, and the white flower died with no ill effect. “Okay, there are skulls to pick up in the other rooms. I’ll point them out as you go.”

“Why can’t you just do this all the time?” he asked you somewhat angrily, surprised that you knew the ins and outs of this game so well after watching him flail about for a majority of it.

You gave him a smirk as you responded, “Because watching you get scared when you mess up is fun. And I'm sure the Lovelies would agree. But this part is just a bunch of running around and collecting shit. No offense, but if I didn't guide you, we'd be here all day."

"Glad you think so highly of me," Dan said sarcastically, and you gave him a playful nudge to his shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, this took me ages to do my first time around. I'm just doing it for the sake of the video. Anyway, one of the skulls is in there.” You continued to help Danny until he managed to get a bottle of water, but even your guidance didn't prepare him for the giant skull that broke through the nearby door in response to his progress. After his heart rate returned to normal, he added the petals of the dead flower, and the bottle began to glow. “Okay, now to navigate the dark maze,” you said.

“Dark...maze?” He looked sick to his stomach as you mimed zipping your lips closed again, and with a groan, he made his way through the extremely gloomy passageway. As he searched, several jump scares continued to frighten him, until he made it to the end. “Finally! Now I have...a jade pipe?” He looked at you, his expression displaying his confusion. 

"Remember the sick prisoner? He shouted that the medicine you gave him was useless in that form?" He seemed to understand, and made his way back to the entrance. As he was walking, however, several crashes informed him that he was in trouble again.

“Oh, God. Please, no…” He whimpered, but the game kept mentally toying with his character, slapping bloody handprints on the walls, sending statues flying after him, and eventually, breaking his light bottle. “I’m in the dark, now. I can’t see anything. Oh, fuck me, why can’t I see?!” he cried as he kept pressing up on the keyboard to move Viola up the long entryway. “Is this even doing anything?!” You assured him that it was, but it was clear that he didn’t fully trust you. As he panicked, a scraping sound could be heard coming closer and closer. “Oh, Jesus. Don’t kill me, don’t kill me!”

Suddenly, there was the sound of a doorknob turning, and Viola was standing back at the entrance to the maze. “Oh, thank fucking God!” Danny sighed, taking a moment to catch his breath. “I thought that dragging thing was going to kill m- AHHH!” He screamed yet again as one final statue quickly approached him from the front, stopping just short of the space in front of him, and you laughed like a maniac. “It’s not funny!” he said to you, giving you a light slap on the arm.

“Then why am I laughing so hard?” you asked in between gasps of air.

Rolling his eyes, Dan took hold of the controls as he grumbled to himself. "Because you’re a fucking sadist.”

~~~

It was clear that Danny was losing his mind as he made his way to the final boss. He had suffered from more giant skulls, sentient eyeballs, and enough jump scares to turn the toughest man into a nervous wreck. He had finally made it to the witch’s room, and he slowly approached the desk inside. “Oh, fuck. I can’t take much more of this,” he said quietly, his voice slightly strained from his shouts of fear.

“Don’t worry, you got this. Just remember that spot I told you to go back to. It’s how we get the good ending.” You had told him back at the beginning of the game of a special place that would unlock only as he was making his final escape, and with some reluctance, he agreed to try and make it there.

“Yeah, yeah. Good ending, whatever,” he muttered as he read the witch’s diary. It informed the reader that the witch in the house was named Ellen, and she was a diabolical girl who had tricked Viola into coming over so she could steal her body. As you both finished reading, the lighting changed, and when Ellen’s bloodstained and broken body crawled into view, it was pretty clear why she wanted Viola’s so badly. “Holy fuck! What happened to her?!” Danny cried as the game suggested he save. 

He grew worried at the sight of the save screen. “Why’s it asking me to sa- OH, MY GOD!!!” As soon as the save was complete, Ellen rushed at Viola, causing a rather horrifying image to appear on screen of Ellen’s soulless eyes approaching the player at high speed before the words ‘game over’ appeared. Terrified, Danny threw his arms around you, holding onto you for dear life and burying his face into your neck. “What the fuck was that?!” Danny cried as he caught his breath.

You laughed uncontrollably once again, managing to gasp out in between giggles, “Oh, man! I was waiting so long to see that part! I knew it would make you shit your pants!”

“This whole game makes me shit my pants. But that...that was just uncool,” Danny said weakly as he placed his hands on the keyboard again and reloaded from the last save point. “Oh, God...oh, no! It's so fuckin' fast!” he yelled as he encouraged Viola to run from the monster that was chasing her. All too quickly, though, Ellen caught up, causing the frightening image to appear again. Danny ran a hand over his face in frustration. “Let’s try that again,” he muttered before restarting. Three more times he attempted to escape, and all three times, he met a grisly end at the hands of the witch. “Fuck this, I can’t do it!” he finally cried, throwing his hands in the air.

Giggling at his tantrum, you took the laptop from him. "Watch and learn, Daniel.” You had played through the game plenty of times, so you knew exactly where to run in order to escape. Moving swiftly, you dodged Ellen’s clutches and ran from the house, but not before grabbing the special item that you had told Dan about.

“A knife?” he asked as you gave him control once more. Checking his inventory, he confirmed that he wasn’t going crazy. “We risked our ass for a knife?!”

“Just watch the end, Danny boy. All will be revealed,” you replied knowingly. 

Rolling his eyes at you, Dan made his way to the end of the game, returning to the path in the woods that he had started on. “Is this really it? Can we go home?” he asked hopefully, only to be suddenly met with more rain, thunder, and darkness. “Oh, come the fuck on!” he cried as Ellen dragged her bloody body down the path and towards Viola once more. “Doesn’t this thing know when to fucking stop?”

As soon as he uttered those words, a text bubble with Viola’s face appeared on the bottom screen, and you read it aloud in a deep, silky voice. _“Boy, you’re stubborn,”_ you said as Viola took the knife that she was holding and stabbed the witch in the eye.

“Yeah! Teach that bitch who’s boss!” Danny cried triumphantly, but you gently touched his shoulder and returned his attention to Viola’s monologue, still reading it in the character voice.

 _“How long are you going to chase me? You know that body won’t last long,”_ you read aloud.

Danny gave you a surprised look. "Daaamn, [y/n]. It's no wonder people subscribe to you. You’ve got some golden narrating pipes.” 

You blushed and gave him a thankful smile, which broke into a wider grin when he tried to read out the text of Ellen’s unintelligible gurgling noises. _“Hm? ‘Give it back?’”_ you read. _“No way. This body hurts much less.”_

“Wait…” Danny said aloud as he began to piece together what you and Viola were saying.

 _“You gave it to me in the first place. Why should I have to give it back?”_ Viola’s sprite leaned over Ellen as you whispered, _“Right….Viola?”_

“WHAAAT?!” cried Danny as he ran his hands through his unkempt hair, unable to comprehend what he had just read and heard. “Are you telling me we’ve been playing as the fucking witch this whole time?!”

"Yep!" you replied joyfully. Smirking at him, you continued reading. _“You felt so sorry for me. I couldn’t even move from my bed. That’s why I used my magic to trade bodies with you. Just for a day?”_ A small giggle animation came from the sprite, so you added in your own. _“I guess I did say that. I was surprised you could trap me with my own power...but, to no avail. After all, it’s my house. It wouldn’t be killing me anytime soon.”_

“It literally killed you dozens of times,” Danny chimed in with a scowl on his face.

 _“I was guided by that house all the way. So I was ensured to escape.”_ Viola’s sprite leaned over and inspected Ellen’s old body. _“...Still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity. Ah, could it be...Are you really that worried about your father?”_

Danny put a hand to his mouth, amazed at the character's coldness towards her dying friend. “Aw, come on. That seemed kind of unnecessary to bring up." Gesturing at the screen, he added, "You’ve already killed the poor girl. Let her die in peace, goddammit!”

_“Oh, I know. You and your father, Viola. A close family of two. Those memories stayed in your body.”_

“I’ve taken your body, but I can still rip out your heart,” Danny mocked in a feminine voice.

Chuckling at his bitter tone, you kept reading. _“He’s a kind man. A hunter, is he? And he even sent you that letter. What a good father. So then, I suppose you’re worried about what’ll happen when you’re gone? It’ll be just fine. I’ll give him Viola’s share of love.”_

Danny flipped off the screen as he said, “Eat a dick, you fucking witch.”

“Jesus, Dan,” you commented before turning your attention back to the game. _“And I’ll take her share of love, too. So…”_

 _“Viola?”_ Another speech bubble directed the camera’s attention to Viola’s father, who had just entered from the lower part of the screen. He asked her if she was hurt, before realizing the witch was behind her, bleeding to death. Ellen, or rather, Viola, tried in vain to tell her father that it was really her, crawling closer and sputtering out noises that appeared in the text box to be broken renditions of 'father' and 'daddy'. Viola's dad screamed, _“S-STAY AWAY MONSTER!!”_ and shot Ellen’s body twice before leaving it behind, but not without vocal disapproval from Dan on each shot. 'Viola' then turned to follow her father, giving one more sinister giggle as she fled.

And just like that, the end screen appeared, with the mangled witch's corpse lying in a bloody heap on the forest floor. There was a long silence between you and Danny, and after a few seconds, he said quietly, “N-next time on Game Grumps...”

You grinned as you added, “I’ve got a great game for the next -”

“No! You’re not picking the next one!” Danny cried before turning off the recording equipment.

Laughing loudly, you turned to Danny and asked, “Can I choose ‘em, or what?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” he replied with a scoff, waiting for a moment to turn off the audio so Ben could use your banter for an end card. Looking at you and smiling, he added, “Scary game or not, I gotta admit, it's fun hanging out with you like this, even if it is just for work.” Suddenly, his eyes glanced down at your lips, then back up to meet your gaze. "Then again, no problem with having a little leisurely fun too...right?" he added, voice a fraction lower than before. 

You froze as he leaned in, almost as if he wanted to kiss you. It was hard to resist, considering the crush you'd harbored for him since you first met. Blushing deeply, you closed your eyes and waited patiently for the sensation of his lips against yours. Just as he got nose to nose with you, he smirked and gave the space between your neck and shoulder a light pinch, successfully tickling you.

Your eyes shot open in an instant, and you let out an almost inhuman squeal as you backed away from him. “You asshole! What was that for?!” you nearly shouted, and he laughed in response.

“That’s for scaring the shit out of me!” he chuckled. You sighed and placed your head in your hands, your cheeks still a light shade of pink. It was going to be a long recording session.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! This is a fossil from my time on deviantArt, so if it looks familiar, you may have seen it there. I went back and read a bunch of my old stuff, and I actually enjoyed this one quite a bit. Although, I had to renovate it a bit for the modern GG formula (it was originally called 'Scream Train'...yeah, it's THAT old). So I hope you enjoy, and have a good 2020! There's hopefully gonna be more Dan-fics in the near future, so thank you for your constant support. I couldn't ask for nicer readers. <3


End file.
